Sabendo que posso morrer
by Nii-chan
Summary: “Coisas que eu faço sabendo que eu posso morrer. Coisas que eu faço na hora que penso em você.” Matt x Mello x Near


Título: Sabendo que posso morrer

**Título**: Sabendo que posso morrer

**Categoria**:Death Note

**Casal**: MattxMelloxNear ?

**Gênero**: Angst; Song-fic; Romance se vc procurar bem

**Classificação**: livre

**Sinopse**: _"Coisas que eu faço sabendo que eu posso morrer. Coisas que eu faço na hora que penso em você."_

**Informações: **Não, eu não gostei da fic, ta? .. E a música que dá nome à fanfic/ é utilizada é de autoria do **Matanza**.

**Direitos Autorais**: Se eles fossem meus, vocês acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo? O.o

**Sabendo que posso morrer.**

Não deveria ter saído da Wammy, naquele dia, naquele estado. Não deveria ter entrado para a máfia. Não deveria ter usado aquele Death Note.

Nao deveria ter noites com mulheres exuberantes, não deveria beber do melhor vinho, da melhor vodka, do melhor absinto, ara esquecer todos os problemas, mesmo que por uma noite.

Não deveria nunca ter dito que odiava Near com todas as suas forças. Quem sabe, se não houvesse nunca dito que esperava que o albino morresse, as cosias seriam melhores agora. Eles estariam trabalhando juntos, e Mello tivesse a chance que amaldiçoava ter jogado pela janela.

E tudo isso pelo que?

Por inveja? Por vontade de equiparar-se a L? Por vontade de ser elogiado?

Ele sabia, ele poderia morrer a qualquer minuto, ele sabia que tudo poderia ruir a qualquer instante.

Ele havia feito tudo aquilo... pensando em Near.

**Não deveria fazer o que eu faço**

**Passar o que eu passo, beber o que eu bebo**

**Não deveria dizer o que eu digo**

**Vivendo em perigo, o que é que eu recebo?**

**Coisas que eu faço sabendo que eu posso morrer**

**Coisas que eu faço na hora que eu penso você**

Se perguntassem a Matt o que ele queria, ficando do lado de Mello, ajudando-o, compactuando com todos os crimes realizados em prol da captura de Kira, ele não saberia responder.

Se perguntassem em quem ele acreditava, na justiça de L ou a Justiça de Kira, ele não responderia, para ele era indiferente. Talvez a justiça de Kira acabasse matando-o.

Se perguntassem o por que ter sumido, logo depois de Mello ter saído da Wammy, ele não diria. Por não saber se a visão dos minutos que antecederam a saída do loiro, terem sido reais. Ele esperava que fosse apenas sua imaginação, ter visto Mello beijando Near uma última vez, com fúria.

Ele quis apenas se afogar em sua própria solidão, afogar-se nos cigarros, bebidas, jogos, destruir a sua própria vida, apenas para esquecer aquilo.

Mesmo sabendo que tudo poderia dar errado, sabendo que ele poderia ir para o inferno, ele resolveu ajudar Mello, quando este o chamou.

Porque o sentimento, aquele maldito sentimento que Matt tanto quis afogar, falava mais alto.

Sempre falaria mais alto.

**Não saberia dizer o que eu quero**

**Quem eu espero, em quem acredito**

**Não saberia dizer o que eu vejo**

**Quando eu desejava era ter destruído**

**Coisas que eu faço sabendo que eu posso morrer**

**Coisas que eu faço na hora que eu penso você**

Não, não seria diferente, ele sempre foi conhecido por ser aquele que mais parecia com L, na maneira de trabalhar. Ele sempre foi conhecido por ser o primeiro na lista de sucessores de L Lawlliet.

Mesmo que sua maneira de trabalhar não fosse nada ortodóxica. Mesmo que ele fosse um grande filho-da-mãe grande parte das vezes, podendo prever pela lógica certos acontecimentos, não os impedindo, mas deixando-os correrem. Mesmo não tendo feito nada para impedir que Mello se fosse antes de dizer que o amava.

Não, não poderia ser diferente para o garoto albino, talvez fosse seu destino viver solitário, viver sem amor.

Ele era somente um garoto estranho, vivendo perigosamente, vivendo na tristeza de jamais ter dito o quanto amava o garoto de cabelos loiros.

E, talvez, fosse para aquela tristeza ser parte dele. Como uma punição.

**Não poderia ser de outro jeito**

**O que eu tenho não é bonito**

**Não poderia ser diferente**

**Com toda essa gente me olhando esquisito**

**Coisas que eu faço sabendo que eu posso morrer**

**Coisas que eu faço na hora que eu penso você**


End file.
